


Neighbourly Bonding

by oikawatooru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Live! Secret Santa 2017, chika doesn't know when to chill, ruby has gay thoughts, ruby's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatooru/pseuds/oikawatooru
Summary: AU where Ruby and Chika live in the same building and bond over their love for idols.(A short gift for @faewn on tumblr! Love Live! Secret Santa 2017)





	Neighbourly Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift fic for @faewn (tumblr) for love live! secret santa 2017. It's kinda late because I suck :/ Chika/Ruby was one of your pairings so I thought I would have a go because it seems cute!! I hope I did the pairing justice and I hope you like it ♡♡♡ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

For the third time this week, Ruby Kurosawa was woken by an earthquake shaking her entire apartment.

Ok, so it wasn’t actually an earthquake and the walls weren’t _literally_ shaking but she was annoyed nonetheless. Ruby considered herself a patient and sort of understanding person; she rarely liked to judge and confrontation most certainly wasn’t something she agreed with, but her neighbour was seriously testing her. For the past few weeks, on various days, there had been consistent loud banging coming from the apartment above her. It happened almost exclusively at 2am and would continue for a couple of hours at least, if not longer. It was beginning to become frustrating as college deadlines loomed closer and Ruby needed all the sleep she could get in order to not mess up her final projects. She had honestly had _enough._

Sighing in annoyance to herself, Ruby slipped out of bed and stepped into her cosy pink bunny slippers. The loud banging from upstairs grew more frequent - what on earth was her neighbour doing? Were they jumping or running? Maybe even dancing? Whatever it was it shouldn’t be done at 2am in an apartment with thin walls!  

As Ruby picked up her keys and left her apartment, locking the door behind her, she wondered what the heck she was possibly going to say in order to get the neighbour to quieten. Ruby was small and shy, and about as intimidating as a puppy but she tried her best to straighten her back and look as menacing as she could in her soft pajamas and bunny slippers. With a nod to herself that she could do this, she made her way up to staircase and knocked on the door of the place above her; number 8.

As Ruby was rehearsing her lines, the door pulled open quickly to reveal a wild eyed, out of breath girl with vibrant orange hair swept messily into a bun. Pink dusted the girl’s cheeks and she seemed to be wearing some form-fitting kind of workout gear and Ruby felt herself grow warm as she realised what a mess she must look in comparison to this pretty girl standing before her. _Oh no, here come the gay thoughts_.

“Hello?” The vibrant girl cleared her throat to speak and smiled. “Can I help you?” Her voice was pleasant and cheerful; too cheerful for 2:05 AM on a weekday. It was then that Ruby remembered why she was here after the momentary distraction of a pretty girl, and she straightened up in order to mean business.

“Oh, h-hi. I’m Ruby, I live downstairs in the place just below you. You keep waking me up with … w-whatever it is you’re doing and I was just wondering if you could maybe keep the banging to the daytime hours?” Nervousness creeped into her soft voice at the mere thought that she was confronting someone but she pushed the fear back and tried to sound as firm as she was able.

The neighbour at least had the decency to look a little sheepish at her words. 

“Waah, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise I was being so loud. Please forgive me! I swear I’ll make it up to you.” It was a little alarming to see the slight look of panic on her neighbour’s face as she tried to apologise and Ruby felt compelled to reassure her even though _she_ was the annoyed one here.

“I-it’s ok. Please just be more mindful of yourself in the future.” The energetic girl nodded quickly and gave a warm smile, relaxing her shoulders a little before replying.

“I’ll try not to be so loud next time! I’m practising some dance routines but I’m always so busy during the day. I’ll try to make more time for myself so I don’t disturb anyone anymore. Hmm.” She paused for a moment in thought, then straightened up with wide eyes as if she had realised something important. “OH! I forgot to introduce myself, didn’t I? I’m Chika.” She grabbed Ruby’s hand and shook it vigorously. “Sorry we had to meet under strange circumstances but at least we know each other now. It’s nice to be friendly with neighbours.” Ruby nodded as she spoke and averted her eyes from Chika, away from that smile that made her stomach flip nervously. _Seriously, why was the girl so cute?_ As her gaze wandered, her eyes fell on the μ's calendar hooked on the kitchen wall beside the fridge. It was all she could do not to squeal in delight. This girl was cute _and_ liked μ's? That was too much for her gay little heart.

She must have made some kind of noise though because Chika whipped round and followed her gaze with a puzzled look on her face.

“What are you looking at? Is it the cute family dog pictures I have on my fridge? I miss him dearly but it’s probably weird to have so many pictures of him right?”

“No - sorry, I was looking at your μ's calendar. It’s rare to find someone with idol interests such as mine and I got a little excited. Who’s your favourite member? Mine is Hanayo - she’s so cute! I wish I could be like her. Oh! Do you have a favourite song? For me personally I love LONELIEST BABY. And Printemps is my favourite subunit! Their outfits, their songs - everything about them is so iconic. Do you have a favourite subunit? And - oh .. wait.” Ruby trailed off, her cheeks tinged with embarrassment at her own incessant babbling. Chika looked at her with interest - or maybe she was looking at her like she was insane - it was hard to tell when she was so sleep deprived.

“I’m sorry for talking so much about them. Usually I have a filter but I guess I’m so tired ha.” Chika only nodded and smiled once again.

“It’s ok. Usually I’m the friend who talks too much! To answer your questions: Honoka is my favourite member. I admire her spirit! Snow Halation is my song of choice and BiBi do excellent upbeat songs so I like them the best.”

Chika fidgeted at the door, sighing softly. “Well I guess I should let you go back to bed. Sorry again for keeping you awake so many times. Goodnight, Ruby!”

“Oh, goodnight. See you around.” Ruby waved as she walked away from the door, smiling to herself as she made her way back up the staircase. It was pleasant to find a neighbour with similar interests as herself and she hoped she would be able to talk to her again. Especially such a _pretty_ neighbour.  

***

It wasn’t until a few weeks later than Ruby could even _think_ of seeing Chika again. It had been a busy time; a flurry of late nights and last minute adjustments to her final fashion design project and now that she was finally happy with the finished design and the deadlines were out of the way she could finally relax and tell Hanamaru about her cute neighbour. Which, incidentally was what she was doing at the moment in time.

“So,” Maru said while crunching through a bag of crisps and turning the volume down on the TV. “You have a big gay crush on your neighbour and you don’t know what to do about it. Maybe you should ask her on a date.” She looked pointedly at Ruby, who avoided her gaze and busied herself making popcorn.

“There’s no way I can ask her out. What if she’s not into women?”

Hanamaru rolled her eyes. “Trust me. She likes μ's, of course she’s into women.”

Ruby ignored her yet again and finished what she was doing, setting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. “That doesn’t mean anything. And I’m not asking her out. I barely even know her. I’ll at least try to get to know her a little more before I try anything.”

She signed and settled down on the sofa next to Hanamaru, resting her head on her dear friend’s shoulder and playing the movie that they had decided to watch together.

***

It was later on, after Hanamaru had eaten the majority of her good snacks and had ventured off home to help her parents with dinner, that there was a knock on the door. She got up, fixing her pigtails and smoothing down her dress before going to check out who it was.

It was Chika.

“Hi. Sorry to bother you.” Chika looked even prettier than the last time she had seen her, this time looking casual in a blue jumper and a cute suspender skirt. Ruby felt her heart speed up at the sight of her. Her smile was brighter than she remembered and she held a piece of paper tightly in one hand.

“A friend of yours came to visit earlier and well - she said you had a sort of low-key crush on me? Is that true?” Hanamaru - it must’ve have been her that told her. Oh goodness, Ruby was going to be _so_ mad the next time she saw her.

“I- I ..” She wasn’t even sure what to say; whether she should deny everything or admit the truth. Luckily, Chika started speaking before her brain made a conscious (probably stupid) decision.

“I think you’re pretty too. And I wanted to make it up to you for being so noisy so I got these tickets,” She held out her hand to Ruby, offering her the paper she held tight. “It’s to see μ's and well, now I have a different idea and I was thinking we should go to the concert. Together. As a date. If you want to of course..?”

Whatever just happened, Ruby was entirely certain this this woman was the love of her life. A date? To see μ's live? With a pretty woman? Count her in.

“Oh I would love to! Let me pay you back for the ticket at least.” Ruby opened the door wider in order to let Chika in, and as they sat down and shared their excitement about the upcoming live, she thought that maybe it wasn’t so bad having to confront a loud neighbour.


End file.
